Welcome Back To Minnesota
by BieberLove
Summary: NOT A KAMES STORY  The boys go home for Christmas. Can they handle it? James/OC Kendall/OC Carlos/OC Logan/OC CANCLED... For Now
1. Character Making Info

Thought I'd get my Christmas story out of the way. I need your help with the Characters though.

So James needs 2 sisters. Logan needs 1 evil-step-sister and 1 cousin. Carlos needs 1 sister and 1 brother. Kendall needs a step mom and 1 cousin. Please be creative and do not base this off of yourself. Base it on what you picture these people would look like. You can do more than 1! Please, please do a family member! I really need help with those the most. I know almost all of you are gonna want to be a OC gf but please! I'm beggin. :) I really want to write this soon. You'll get full credit for your character too!

**Fill this out in review:**

Name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age: (14-16) The BTR boys are 17 in this story!

Sibling(or step mom&bro/cousin) of: (one of the boys)

Looks: (Describe with GREAT detail or find a picture that fits what you're thinking about.)

Personality: (Give a lot of detail please)

Personal Style: (What the character normally likes to dress like.)

Hobbies:

Likes family time at Christmas?

Song(s) that might help to describe the character?

Other things that you would like to add:

**Time for the girlfriends! :D Soo… I kinda already made James' OC . Sorry. I find it easy to make a girlfriend for him. Haha**

Name:

Nicknames:

Age: (16 or 17)

Girlfriend of: (one of the boys)

Family member names:

Looks: (Give lots of detail or a picture)

Personality: (LOTS of detail!)

Personal Style: (Again, LOTS of detail)

Hobbies:

Gift that she would want from her bf:

Song(s) to help describe character:

Other things you might want to add:

**EXAMPLE: James' OC**

**Name:** Jeadyn Williams (I'm kinda obsessed with the name Jeadyn)

**Nicknames:** Jea, Jade, Pebbles (the Flintstones baby lol)

**Age:** 16

**Girlfriend of:** James

**Family member names:** Ali & Ben (little twins; 6), Pattie & Jeremy (parents)

**Looks: **http:/i883. photobucket .com/ albums/ac31/xXx BleachRockxzxXx/17 .jpg (TAKE OUT THE SPACES)

**Personality:** She is super hyper like Carlos, but can be serious. Jeadyn loves her hair just like James loves his. She isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but she is smart. Jeadyn is very athletic and outdoorsy. She gets along with most people. She tries her best not to get to attached to anyone. She is afraid of being left behind in the dust. She also thinks she is a ninja. Music and pranks are her passion. She can get EXTREMELY clumsy. She believes is friends before guys.

**Personal Style:** She hates dresses and skirts. Her clothes are normally colorful. She wear jean shorts and jeans only(mostly skinny jeans). Her shirt normally say something funny or has a band or singer design on it. She will wear pretty much any kind of shoes, ecept high heels. She says they kill her feet.

**Hobbies:** Snow boarding, hockey, music, guitar, dancing, shopping, etc.

**Gift that she would want from her bf:** An engraved promise ring

**Song(s) to help describe character:** I'm Made of Wax Larry What are you Made of by A Day To Remember, How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday, Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne, Boy Like You by Ke$ha, The Climb by Miley Cyrus, In My Head by Jason Derulo, Firework by Katy Perry, Freak The Freak Out by Victoria Justice

**Other things you might want to add:** She and James are not in an official relationship yet. He left for Hollywood before he asked her to be his official girlfriend. So she is still single, but she is planning on changing that when she sees James again.

The reason she hates to trust people so much and get attached to them is because her ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend dated behind her back and did something… M-rated things...(Before she starting going out on dates with James)

Her mom and Kendall's mom have been best friends for as long as Jeadyn can remember.


	2. Characters

**James-**

OC: Jeadyn Williams (Created by: BieberLove A.K.A. Me)

Sister 1: Kaitlyn Diamond (Created by: FeelTheRushBabe1348 *anonymous*)

Sister 2: Tricia Diamond (Created by: MeganPena841)

**Kendall-**

OC: Abigail Jacobs (Created by: abby1234)

Step-Mom: Mary Knight (Created by: Me)

Cousin: Kat Knight (Created by: tonysgirl7)

**Carlos-**

OC: Megan DiRito (Created by: MeganPena841)

Sister: Isabella Marie Garcia (Created by: CoolDolphin42)

Brother: Jaun Garcia (Created by: Me)

**Logan-**

OC: Alessandra Pasini (Created by: aploveskendall55 *anonymous*)

Evil-Step-Sister: Kali Mitchell (Created by: Music Is My Passion *anonymous*)

Cousin: Ivy Black (Created by: SistersInFlight)

**Logan's evil-step-sister. (YUP :} I changed it. lol MeganPena841 gave me the idea:)**


	3. READ FIRST BEFORE REVIEWING

Just to let all of you know, I have **NEVER** read "Home" by RunsWithWereWolfs. I **JUST NOW **did! And I would like to say sorry to her if my sorry sounds anything like hers. Can two people have a Christmas story? I scanned through her first chapters. I have already wrote my first chapter and it doesn't sound anything like hers. So please wait until I post it and tell me if it is like her. I **WILL delete **it. Again I would like to say I'm **REALLY** sorry to RunsWithWereWolfs! Please, please forgive me! I've read some of your Kames stories and they are **AMAZING**!


	4. Really: Ch 1

Jeadyn Williams groaned. She hated waiting. It was **ANNOYING**! She had been at the airport for two whole hours! She groaned again at the thought.

"Jade! Be patient!" Abigail Jacobs rolled her eyes at her impatient friend.

"I can't, Abby! Matter of fact Megan and Al are not even here! I knew we should of stayed at Mamma Diamond's a little longer before coming here!"

"Hate to tell you this. Jade, but you're the one that dragged us down here."

"Well… You should have stopped me!" Jeadyn knew Abby was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

Abby sighed again. She too was on edge. She wanted the boys to get here as fast as possible. She grabbed Jeadyn's bag and pulled out a mirror, "Here, mess with your hair for a bit."

Jeadyn gasp and grabbed the mirror. She started to smooth her dark blonde hair down, "Ahh! It was sticking up!"

Abby laughed, "Weirdo."

"Abby! Jea!" Megan bumped into people as she ran to her two friends.

"Breathe, Meg! Breathe!" Abby yelled at the dirty blonde.

"I… Found out… Their… Plain… Here… Ten… Minutes" Megan said, between breathes.

Both Jeadyn's and Abby's eyes light up.

"Gosh! Megan, slow down once in a while!" Alessandra Pasini said as she stood behind the panting girl.

"Sorry."

Al look out the window were the plane were coming in and leaving, "I-I'm worried. We haven't seen them in a year… What if they don't remember us or… Break up with us."

They all were worried about it. None of them choosing to think about it.

"That's impossible Allie! James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are wayyyy better than that. None of them would do that. We have to stay positive. We have to remember how we feel about them and how they feel about us. Nothing can change that." She smiled, proud of her speech.

"She's right you know," Megan said.

"At least, I hope so," Alessandra mumbled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh. Kendall? Are you dead?" Logan Mitchell raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"I'm freaking out, Logan! FREAKING OUT!"

James Diamond looked at him, "Well, at least you asked Abby out. Jade and I are not even dating."

"You act like a couple. Do you know how many time you two burned my eyes when I caught you MAKING OUT!" Carlos yelled.

"Guys, chill," Logan said.

"HOW?" the other three yelled.

"We are landing in ten minutes!" Kendall yelled. Normally Kendall was the calm and cool guy, but not when it came to seeing Abigail after a year.

Logan didn't want to say it, but he was freaking out too. He knew he had to stay calm for James, Kendall, and Carlos.

"You four are dopes." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Boys, you have known these girls for years. Trust me. Nothing will have changed," Mrs. Knight smiled at the four boys.

"Well, what if they think WE CHANGED! And… HATE US!" James started to panic again.

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes, "We know nothings different about him…"

Logan and Kendall laughed. Kendall sat up straight. He looked at the other guys., "Why are we panicking? When we left everything was awesome. Why wouldn't it be now?"

Logan nodded, "Everything should be all good."

Carlos put his helmet on and patted it three times, "It better be."

**XXXXXXXX**

Alessandra sat on the airport seats with her legs pulled up. She decided to read her favorite book, Lost Hero by Rick Riordan. Abby had agreed to let Jeadyn do her hair. That is after Jeadyn yelling, "PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!" a hundred times. Megan was fighting the urge to prank all of the people in the building.

"Flight 204 is landing," the speakers announced.

Jeadyn finished Abby's hair and they all stood up.

"Now or never," Jeadyn mumbled. The four girls walked towards the doors.

The first thing they saw was a small brunette girl trying to squeeze her way past all of the other people.

"KATIE!" the four girls yelled and they ran over to the little girl.

Katie smiled and waved at the girls. Abby picked her up and swung her around. Then she handed her to Jeadyn, who hugged the petite girl, tight. Then she was pasted to Megan squeezed the poor girl.

"Megan… Can't… Breathe."

Megan laughed and put Katie in Al's arms. Al gave her a hug and sat her back on the ground. Before any of them knew it a small Latino ran past them and tackled Megan to the ground. Of course he turned so the tan girl would land on him. The girls laughed. Jeadyn stopped laughing when her eyes landed on the tall, tan, brunette boy she had been waiting to see. He gave her a small smile. She smiled bigger and ran at him.

"JAMES!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck as he spun her around in circles. "I've missed you SO MUCH!" she smiled. He put her feet on the ground and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Abby was to busy watching her two friends with the boys to notice that a blonde had snuck his way behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. She yelped in surprise and turned around to face him.

Alessandra smiled and look at the door. Logan walked through the doors and looked at her. He opened his arms wide. Al smiled to herself and walked over to him. He pulled his arms around her shoulders and said, "Do you know how long I wish I could've done that over the year?" She nodded.

They all stood that way until Mrs. Knight and Katie cleared their throats.

"Sorry," the four couples mumbled.

**Soo… Now do you see. I had someone else read it first. I wont say who because idk if she wants me to tell. That's the first chapter… Review it? I know it's short... BTW: 2 questions; Should Kendall's step mom be evil/ or should Logan's step brother should be evil? Haha x) you can tell I want a evil character since I don't have Jo to be the mean b!tc# unless... Not telling!**


	5. Ch: 2

**I do not own Big Time Rush… No matter how much I wish I did :[ Anyways… RunsWithWereWolfs and SmileySurfer22 are to awesome people :] BTW: I know James Maslow is Jewish, but nobody said James Diamond was. It's kinda just easier to make it all Christmas. I'm loving the anonymous reviews too. Sorry, but all chapter for ALL of my stories will be kind of late(or REALLY SHORT) because we are almost out of school for Christmas break and the teachers keep piling up the work -.- ANYWAYS Ch. 2**

"There," Kaitlyn Diamond said as she let the last balloon float to the ceiling. She was proud of her work. Everyone was at the Knight's house. They were waiting on Jeadyn, Abby, Megan, and Al to bring the boys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight to the house. The were going to through them a Welcome Back party. The only people not there were: Kendall's Dad and step mom, Logan's not so nice step sister. (I better you're wondering how Logan has a younger step-sister? When his mom got pregnant with him, Logan's dad was scared and ran off. Mrs. Mitchelle was in deniel and believed her husband would come back. She had Logan she realized Logan's dad wasn't coming back. When Logan turned 7, she met a new man. John Mitchell. John had a 6 year old daughter. Mrs. Mitchelle had Logan's last name changed to Mitchell. She long forgot her old husband.)

Which no one seemed to care about. It wasn't like they were going to missed them. Tricia Diamond and Isabella Garcia sat on the front porch steps, bundled up. Both eager to see their older brothers, so they didn't mind the snow and freezing weather. Kat Knight, Kendall and Katie's cousin, was talking to Ivy Black, Logan's adopted cousin who is now living with Logan's parents, in the main hallway. All of the dads (excluding Kendall's/ including Carlos' 19 year old brother, Juan Garcia) were watching a hockey games on Mrs. Knight flat screen TV. The moms (excluding Mrs. Knight) were finishing up the cooked food.

"Are you sure Challen is okay with all of us being here?" Mrs. Diamond asked.

"Yes, I called her and asked. She said it was okay and she was sure the boys would love it. Seeing as they get to spend three weeks with us," Mrs. Mitchell smiled. It was December 17th and nothing could go wrong when they got here.

**XXXXX**

"Sooo… My favorite boy band," Jeadyn smiled, "Why didn't you have a limo or something like that come get us?" she smirked.

"Keeping it real," Kendall smiled back at her.

"Do you guys still love hockey?" Alessandra asked.

"Heck yeah!" "Yup!" "Yes" "Duh!"

They laughed.

"Oh! Abby! I told Kendalllll I was going to tell you this," James smirk and Kendall groaned at the memory. "This girl back in L.A. hits on him EVERYDAY." Abby glared at Kendall, "No-no! Abby! He doesn't flirt back! He keeps telling her he has a girlfriend. I think someone has competition," James tease.

Abby slid her arms around Kendall's waist, hugging him, "He's mine."

Kendall smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, "And I wouldn't want to be anyone else's."

"Awe," the other three girls cooed. The boys rolled their eyes.

Mrs. Knight smiled. They were in her old car( more like van). Everyone was packed in. She looked in the mirror at the couples, before turning to her right and the van stopped.

The two eager girls on the porch jumped up and ran to the van. Carlos' smile grew bigger. He kissed Megan's cheek and jumped out off the car. He picked Isabella up in the air. Her long brown hair flying around both of them.

"ROXY!" Carlos yelled as he sat her down and hugged her tightly.

James smiled and reached for the door handle.

"W-Wait! James, DON'T!" Alessandra yelled.

"Why?" he wined, wanting to see his youngest sister.

"Because, if you get out. People and things will start flying out. Wait a second for us to get everything out of your way."

"Fine," he pouted, crossing his arms. Jeadyn smiled. To her, he look amazingly cute pouting. She kissed the tip of his nose and said, "You can wait a minute."

James sighed, "Okay."

Slowly they let Megan, Katie, Kendall, and Abby out. Once those four were out, Alessandra and Logan handed them some stuff that would fall out if they left James out. After most things were out of the way, Logan told James he could open the door. He beamed and slammed the door open and ran over to the small-ish brunette.

Tricia tried to tackled James, but he just caught her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"I missed you James," she buried her head in the crock of his neck. He laid his head on her and smiled, I missed you too Trish."

The four girls stared at their friends with their family. The four boys had been gone for a year. This means they have five weeks to make up for that year.

"Okay, everyone back inside. It's freezing and you boys need to greet the rest of our families," Mrs. Knight smiled at them and shooed them inside.

When they got inside, Mrs. Knight looked the elder men(and teenage boy) on her couch. She clapped her hands to get their attention, "Hello. Do you mind getting the bags?" The elder guys got up off of the couch and said their hi, I love you and missed you to their sons, then they went outside. Juan stayed inside and hugged his little brother.

"Wow. Still so short, Carlos?" Juan smirked.

"Shut up!" next thing anyone knew the boy were rolling around on the floor, in a wrestling match.

"Wow! Sorry we…" the elder man trail off as he saw the boys on the floor. He smiled slightly," Sorry we're late." He glanced at Katie and Kendall, "Hey kids."

Katie beamed and ran into her dads arms. Kendall rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever." You see, Kendall does not get along with his father. He walked into the hall way and smiled, "What up, Little-Red?" Kat squealed and jumped into Kendall's arms, "Oh my gosh! Kendall you were gone WAY to long!" He laughed, "I know."

Ivy smiled at them, "I going to go say hi to Logan," she pointed to the living room and walked off.

Kaitlyn smirked from the kitchen door frame, "Ohh, Jamie!"

"Kait! I told you to NEVER CALL ME THAT," James yelled in his usually high voice.

Jeadyn laughed, "You know you love it, _Jamie_."

James hissed at her, "Don't do this to me."

"Why not?"

"Because?"

"Because what?"

"Just because!"

"Oh whatever! Just get your rump over their and give you little sister a proper greeting," Jeadyn stuck her tongue out at him.

"Watch it or I'll bite that tongue off," he warned before walking over to his sister and wrapping her in a warm, new hug. Jeadyn blushed, not believing that he just said that in front of everyone's families. Kaitlyn laughed at Jeadyn tomato red face.

Abby laughed as she caught the last comment the boy brunette made, "I think I might need some ice, Jade sure does look like she is running a fever," she smirked at her slightly shorter friend.

"Shut up!"

They were all once again happy to be back in the one place they could always call home.

**Yeah. It short, but like I said, busy :{ I hate school. Ugh. They will get long after it really is Dec. 17****th****. So Uhm… Review?  
****P.S. Big Night music video anyone? :D James look adorable in it!  
****P.S.S. OH! And I've been sick for two days :{ Sad face. My friends birthday is on Sunday so I have to get better for her! :D**


	6. Ch: 3

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I got stuck babysitting my uncle's kids while he was at work all week. I cannot do anything with them around ****-.- So annoying. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

After everyone reunited, they all sat down and told stories about what happened while the boys were away and stories about what it was like in L.A. They talked until 10:30. That's when Kali Mitchell made her appearance. She flipped her silky black hair behind her. She was in a red and black jacket, white tank top, black skirt, white leggings, and black boots with heels. Kali chewed her gum in an annoying way.

"About time she got here," Logan mumbled.

"Wish she wouldn't have come," Abby smirked.

"I'm not deaf you know!" Kali snapped.

Logan and Abby rolled their eyes.

"Katherine! You're late!" Mr. Mitchell glared at his daughter.

"Sorry, Daddy!" Kali smiled innocently.

"It's a special day. The boys are back."

"I know, Daddy. I just had to do some Christmas stuff before I came over," she lied.

"Okay. Sweetie. Just say hello to your brother."

"Step! Step-brother!" Logan pointed out.

"Hi. Bro. How's Hollywood?"

Logan grumbled, "Good."

They talked some more(Most not paying attention to Kali, who was on her phone. She was also making goo-goo eyes at James.) James and Jeadyn had snuck their way out onto the front porch. James wrapped his arms around Jeadyn waist, pulling her close to keep her warm.

"Do you have to go?" James whined.

"Yes. My mom would kill me if she knew I was staying at a house full of boys."

"But Abby, Sands, and Megster get to stay!"

"Well, their parents are nicer than mine. Plus if I was to lie to my mom and say I was staying at one of their houses, Mamma Knight would tell her I was here."

"Jade, I've missed you! I didn't even spend that much time with you today! Our plain came in at nine(p.m.) and I had to spend the last two hours with my family. I got no time with you!" he pouted.

Jeadyn smiled, sadly, "I know. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow? If I can escape family Christmas time."

James frowned, "That's not an, 'I missed you too! I'll be here for sure tomorrow!' It's more of an, 'I might not be here tomorrow.'"

"I'll spend time with you while you're here."

"Please stay."

"I can't, James."

"If your mom and Mamma Knight are so close then she should ask your mom."

Jeadyn sighed and rested her head on his chest, "It's no that simple."

"Let me make it that simple then."

"James…"

"Please?"

_(…On the other side of the door…)_

Alessandra wiggled a mistletoe in her fingers. Abigail stood up and went out the back door; returning with a long, thin stick. Megan caught on and the other two girls handed her the mistletoe and stick. Megan ran out the front door. She made an 'awe' face at the pair and hung the stick/mistletoe above them. Jeadyn rolled her eyes and buried her head in farther in James' chest. James smiled. He pulled Jeadyn away from him, tilted her head up, and bent down to place a kiss on her lips. Jeadyn smiled against his lips.

"AWEE!" Abby, Alessandra, and Megan exclaimed.

Jeadyn rolled her eyes again, but smiled at her friends. She put her hands up and motioned them to _'shoo'. _The three girls giggled and went back in.

"Idea! Idea!" Alessandra smirked.

"What?" the other two responded.

"We'll just ask Mrs. Knight for Jeadyn since she is to stubborn."

"Mrs. Knight!" the three yelled towards the slightly red head adult.

Mrs. Knight excused herself from her niece, Kat, and walked over to the three girls, "Yes?"

"Can you please, please, please, PLEASE, beg Jade's mom to let her stay?"

"GIRLS! Calm down. Yes, I will talk to Pattie."

"Thank you!" the three cooed.

Mrs. Knight smiled, "Your Welcome. Where is Jeadyn anyways?"

"Saying bye to James, but you're going to change that," Megan grinned and walked back over to Carlos, hugging him from behind. He was talking to Juan. Juan rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Hey," Carlos smiled and turned his head to kiss her cheek.

Kali made a gagging noise. Megan shot her a dirty glare, which caused Kali to smirk. She slipped her phone into her pocket and started to walk over to Kendall. Abby noticed this and rushed to her boyfriends side.

"Thanks," Kendall mumbled and pecked Abby's lips.

Kali gave a frustrated growl, "Dad, can I go home now? It's late."

"Sure, sweetie."

"Bye, Logan. Nice seeing you again," she said in a fake voice.

"Why does she hate me?" Logan whispered to Alessandra.

"Because you're so amazing," Alessandra smiled at him.

"Hmm. Not as amazing as you, ma'lady," he took her hand in his and kissed the front of it.

Alessandra giggled, "You're so weird."

_(…Back Outside…)_

Jeadyn hid her face in James' chest as he wrapped his arms around her firmly. He rested his chin on her head.

"Hmm. I like your shampoo. The smell of Vanilla is the best," James smiled.

"It is," Jeadyn agreed.

They both heard the door open and the air filled with _evil. _Okay. Not evil, but a strong sent of perfume which belonged to Kali.

"You two disgust me," Kali hissed.

"_Nghhm," _Jeadyn muttered into James chest.

"What?" James laughed.

She pulled away from his chest "Her face makes me want to puke," then she buried her head back.

James laughed again. Kali hissed, "Shut it pretty boy. You better keep your arms around her. If you let go I'm attacking her."

Jeadyn turned her head to face Kali, "Wanna go?" she smirked.

"Ugh!" Kali stomped out into the snow. Her heels almost making her fall.

Jeadyn snickered. Mrs. Knight stepped outside and smiled at the couple, "Jeadyn, I talked to Pattie. She said you could stay here with the other girls, but the other girls brought clothes with them so James is going to walk home with you to get some. Okay?"

"Seriously?"

Mrs. Knight nodded her head.

"Thank you!" Jeadyn jumped away form James and hugged Mrs. Knight.

"Your Welcome, hun."

"Come on let's go, James" Jeadyn walked back over to the brunette boy and grabbed his hand. They started to walk down the drive way. Jeadyn only live about five blocks from both James' and Kendall's houses.

**Hmmm. That's all for now :] More to come :P Review? Random question: Favorite Christmas song?  
****Haha. What do you think of Kali?**


	7. Ch: 4

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D Hope everyone got what they wanted!_**

_(Last Time)_

_"Come on let's go, James" Jeadyn walked back over to the brunette boy and grabbed his hand. They started to walk down the drive way. Jeadyn only live about five blocks from both James' and Kendall's houses._

"James!" Jeadyn squealed as the cold ball hit her.

"What? James smirked.

"Stop it!"

"Sorry, but I can't," he smirked again.

"Yes, you can! Stop throwing snowballs at me!"

"Isn't that the name of your white cat?"

"Snowball?"

"Yup, that cat."

"Yes, that's her name. Don't change the subject!"

"Okay. okay. I'll stop," James wrapped her in a warm hug. Jeadyn smiled as he began to help her brush the snow off. "We're here," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

Jeadyn nodded and pulled away from him, "Uhm. Could you stay outside?" she murmured.

"Why?"

"M-my dad. Remember?"

"He still doesn't like me?"

"Well... He doesn't like that you left Minnesota just he was starting to like you..."

"Figures. He wanted me to be a hockey star. He WANTS you to date a hockey star," James rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jeadyn whispered and stared at the snow covered ground.

James sighed, "It's not you fault."

"I'm still sorry. I'll be right back."

James gave her a small wave and sat down on the porch step. Jeadyn sighed and went in, "Mom! Dad! I'm back! I just need to get some things!"

"Oh! Jea, dear, you father isn't here. They call him back to work. Where's James? I told Challen not to let you walk alone," Pattie Williams crossed her arms.

"Dad isn't here?"

"No. Now, where is James?" her mom demanded.

Jeadyn smiled brightly and ran outside, "James!" the brunette boy turned to face the bleach blonde girl, only to find himself smiling because of her smile. "You can come in." James smiled bigger at this. Both walked back in the warm house.

"James! You're back!" a small, six year old, brunette boy ran to James, clinging to his leg.

"Ben! Get off of him!" Jeadyn grabbed her brother's arm. The other small, six year old, girl brunette giggled from her spot by her mother.

"Nah. It's okay," James patted the small boy's head, "How's it going buddy?"

Jeadyn smiled and went upstairs to get her things.

_(...At the Knight house...)_

The parents were slowly leaving. Saying goodbye to their sons. All that was left at the Knight's house were: Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Abby, Megan, Alessandra, Kat, Ivy, Isabella, Katie, Kaitlyn, Tricia, and Mrs. Knight. Kendall and Abby were cuddled up together on the couch. Carlos and Megan were in the kitchen, talking about recent pranks they both have pulled. Isabella was listening to them and laughed when she heard something funny. Logan and Alessandra were hand-in-hand, talking to Kat and Ivy. Kaitlyn was so happy to have James back that she finally started on a new fashion design. Tricia agreed to help her older sister as soon as she texted her secret boyfriend about her big brother being back home. Katie was helping Mrs. Knight put things away and clean out the big back room so everyone that was staying over could sleep there.

"I'm glad you're back," Abby whispered, snuggling closer to Kendall.

"I'm glad to be back," Kendall smiled at her, "I'm also glad I can do this again," Kendall pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Mmm. I'm glad you can do that again too," she smiled at him, getting lost in his green orbs.

"Awe. You two are just so cute together," Tricia glanced up from her phone at them.

"Thanks," Abby smiled at the dark brunette, "Who are you texting, Trish?"

"Uhm," Tricia look at Kendall then back at Abby. Abby nodded, understanding who it was. "A friend."

"Trish! Can you please come here. I need help!" Kaitlyn called from the study room.

"Coming, Kait! She is designing a new outfit," Tricia beamed.

"Really?" Abby asked, surprised.

Kendall raised his eyebrow at Abby, "Why are you shocked? From what I can remember, Kay loves designing clothes and does it almost everyday."

"When you guys went to L.A., she stopped. She didn't even come out of her room for three months."

Kendall stared at Abby dumbfounded, "Why didn't you call and tell James?"

"We didn't want you guys to drop it all and come back."

Kendall sighed and pulled his phone out. Just on that queue, James and Jeadyn walked in. James had two small bag in his left hand and his right arm around Jeadyn's waist. Kendall put his phone away and stood up. He gave James a look. James also sighed and walked farter into the living room, his arm leaving Jeadyn. He put her bags on a chair and walked back to her. James leaned down and kissed her cheek. She gave him a weird look as he walked over to Kendall and the two boys disappeared into the kitchen. Tricia bit her lip and went to go help her sister.

"What was that about?" Jeadyn asked Abby.

"We just told Kendall about Kaitlyn. He got a little mad that we didn't call to tell them. I hope they don't find out about Trish. "

Jeadyn bit down on her bottom lip, "I wonder what James will say to Kait…" She walked over to Abby and sat on the couch by the other darker blonde girl. Jeadyn laid her head on the older girls shoulder.

"Hopefully they wont give up their jobs."

_(…Carlos, Megan, and Isabella…)_

"Oh! We still had a our normal King of Pranks, prank war! Except it was guys V.S. girls. James and I hid in the closet. We decided to left Kendall take care of the girls. Then we tried to prank each other! Katie came out of nowhere and got us! The only two left were Katie and Kendall. Mr. Bitters tried to stop them from pulling their last pranks so they both attacked him! It was so funny! I say the old guy got what he deserved," Carlos talked in a fast kind of voice as he described what happened. Both his girlfriend and sister laughed.

"So did they both win?" Megan asked.

"Yup!"

"Do you remember that time I put ketchup and water in your and the other boys popcorn? You guys screamed like little girls! Jeadyn rushed over from her house because she heard you guys! Abby and Sands were laughing so hard I thought they would break there ribs!" Megan was talking about the time the for boys and girls (excluding Jeadyn because she had to watch Ali and Ben.) watched three horror movie at Kendall's house. Isabella laughed at this. She had never heard about it.

"We did not! Shush, Roxy"

"Did so!"

"Whatever."

Megan smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. Carlos just pouted.

"We are still thinking of a way to get you back for that," he mumbled.

"Ha. Good luck," Megan smirked.

"Don't need it," Carlos smiled flirtatiously. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Please don't bro. That's gross to see you flirt."

Carlos stuck his tongue out at his sister, "Well that's j-" Kendall and James walked in. Carlos eyes them suspiciously. Kendall had a stern look on his face and James had one of those, 'I know I'm about to find something bad out.' kind of looks.

"Hmm. What's with the faces?" Megan asked.

"You should know. Not tell any of us about Kaitlyn," Kendall gave her a _'duh' _look.

"Oh," both Megan and Isabella looked down.

"What about my sister?" James asked.

_(…Logan, Alessandra, Kat, and Ivy…)_

Logan and Alessandra were holding hands as they sat on the last three bottom step to the stairs. Kat was sitting on the floor in front of them and Ivy was leaning against the wall.

"What do you have planned for us for these next few weeks?" Logan asked.

"Your Step-Dad said he is taking you, your mom, Kali, and me to dinner in a few days, "Ivy said. Her voice darkening at Kali's name. Ivy has had to live alone with Kali ever since Logan left. She has grown to hate the girl more than anyone else.

"Joy," Logan rolled his eyes.

"Joy? I thought you hated Kali?" Kat asked.

Alessandra laughed a little, "Kitty, he is using sarcasm."

"Oh!"

"What else is there for the next three weeks?"

"The usual family time, girlfriend time, and friends time," Alessandra smiled at him.

"Sounds great." Logan looked at Kat, "So, do you miss babysitting Katie?"

"Hmm. Sometimes. I miss having you guys around. It's boring without you guys." Logan chuckled a little. "Why are you laughing?"

"He's not laughing in a bad way, Kat," Ivy reassured the girl.

"Oh. I knew that…"

"Sureee," Logan teased.

"How's-" Alessandra was cut off by James loud yell.

"**KAITLYN RENEE DIAMOND**!"

They heard Jeadyn squeak from his yell and a loud bang noise come from the study room.

"Uh oh," Kat mumbled to herself.

**Hmm… That's all for now :] Review?**


End file.
